1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device having multiple optical elements and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic device, such as a light-emitting diode (LED) package, has been applied widely to optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. The LED can be connected with other elements to form a light-emitting device. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional light-emitting device. A conventional light-emitting device 1 includes a submount 12 with a circuit 14; a solder 16 on the submount 12, wherein an LED 11 is adhesively fixed on the submount 12 by the solder 16; and an electrical-connecting structure 18 electrically connecting the n-type electrode 15 with the circuit 14. The submount 12 can be a lead frame or a mounting substrate for circuit design and heat dissipation of the light-emitting apparatus 1. However, because of the trend of small and slim commercial electronic product, the development of the optoelectronic device also enters an era of miniature package. One promising packaging design for semiconductor and optoelectronic device is the Chip-Level Package (CLP).